nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Tsuneko Taniuchi
, plasticienne contemporaine japonaise, née à Hyôgo. Biographie Tsuneko Taniuchi vit à Paris depuis 1987. Elle réalise des vidéos, des photographies, mais surtout des performances. Les performances et les installations de Tsuneko Taniuchi traitent principalement de la question des limites, celles entre l’art et la réalité, mais aussi celles qui traversent la multiplicité des identités, qu’elles soient sexuelles, sociales ou culturelles. Depuis 1995, Tsuneko Taniuchi développe la série des « Micro-événements, qui forme un ensemble de situations parfois incongrues dans lesquelles le public et l’artiste se trouvent confrontés aux limites de leurs propres perceptions vis-à-vis des structures de pouvoir et des normes sociales et culturelles. Déclarations de Tsuneko Taniuchi: ' Dans mes performances, qui s'intitulent micro-évemements, j'allie le réel, manifesté par ma présence physique et la fiction qui se déroule à partir d'un scénario, d'une mise en scène . Mon travail consiste à affronter de par ma seule présence la réalité de la société, les dysfonctionnements du monde social ou culturel en partant de questions relatives à mon identité de femme, mon statut d'artiste et d'étrangère. Je me pose comme un pur objet de consommation, une marchandise offerte aux gens dans le plus petit détail. Je me laisse vampiriser. C'est très impressionnant car on est d'une certaine manière en danger, moralement et physiquement 'Site officiel de Tsuneko Taniuchi Expositions / Evénements personnels (sélection) *2011 Micro-événement n° 41 /FLOWER BED @ La Nuit Blanche, Paris, 1er octobre 2011; HOTEL AMOUR (VITRINES) Pigalle / Saint-Georges Dans une vitrine, l'artiste se livre à une performance intitulée « Flower bed », hommage à la célèbre artiste japonaise Yayoi Kusama et à son oeuvre « My flower Bed » (1962). Pour ce « micro-événement », Tsuneko Taniuchi est allongée sur un lit recouvert de gerberas frais de toutes les couleurs. Sur fond de berceuses enivrantes, elle réalise ici une sorte de sculpture vivante où les sentiments de joie et d'enchantement, mais aussi la peur, la solitude et l'insomnie se confondent. Une réflexion sur le statut de la femme dans notre société et sur les normes sociales, sexuelles et culturelles. *2010 Micro-événement n° 38 /Porte-voix Silencieux, Lab’OA235, Paris le 8 mars 2010, à l’occasion de la journée internationale des droits de la femme. Lors de cette performance Tsuneko Taniuchi invite une vingtaine de participantes à prendre la parole… en silence, dans un espace collectif, en un temps défini. Il ne s’agit pas ici de raconter une histoire personnelle, ni de mettre en scène une action politique. Tsuneko Taniuchi donne à réfléchir sur le discours social codé porteur de violence et d’exclusion, ne dénonce pas les mythes sociaux mais, propose d’en décomposer leur langage. **Speech, Hôtel de Ville, Fontenay-sous-Bois, France *2009 Micro-Event n° 36 /ICE VITRINE, Lilith Performance Studio, Malmö, Suède **Micro-événement n° 25 /VIPCocktails, LES MOIS DE LIZENE, MuHKA, Anvers, Belgigue **Micro-événement n° 13, La Force de l'art 2009, invitée par Synesthésie, Grand Palais, Paris *2008 Micro-événement n° 32 /Dancing Alone, organisé par l’institut Franco-Japonais de Yokohama, Red Brick Ware house 1, Yokohama, Japon **Micro-événement n° 9 /9 Personnages de femmes, Théâtre Vrijthof, Maastricht, Pays-Bas *2007 Micro-événement n° 25 /Aimez vous les cocktails VIP ?, Théâtre Vrijthof, Maastricht, Pays-Bas **Micro-événemennt n° 25 /Aimez vous les cocktails VIP ?, Art Brussels, galerie nadjaVilenne, Bruxelles, Belgique *2006 Micro-événement n° 25 /VIPCocktails, MAK (Austrian Museum Applied Art/Contemporary Art), Vienne, Autriche L'artiste vêtue comme une bunny girl sert des cocktails. Elle est à la fois geisha et barmaid d'un bar cosmopolite. Le comptoir, lieu symbolique d'échange derrière lequel elle officie est constité d'un bloc de glace, comme une console transparente. Tsuneko Taniuchi agite le shaker, pêle ou brise la glace, sert les cocktails aux VIP présents. Agissant comme une barmaid professionnelle, elle sculpte littéralement la glace. VIP c'est aussi : Vodka, Ice, to Peel. Et c'est elle-même que les regards des spectateurs-consommateurs pèleront. La partie basse du corps de l'artiste n'est en effet couverte que d'un collant transparent. Plus on consomme de cocktails avec de la glace, plus son corps apparaît, plus elle dévoile sa nudité, au-delà de toutes les transparences . C’est un jeu qu’elle qualifie elle-même « d’intrigant, de cruel, d’ironique, de comique ». C’est elle qui se retrouve « pelée », pilée, pillée, par le regard des gens. **Micro-événement n° 31 /Comment dessiner le monde, Nouvelle identité des femmes, Centro Colombo Americano et Museo de Arte Moderno de Medellin, Medellin, Colombie **Micro-événement n° 32 /Dancing Alone, à Gillian Wearing, déjà, Espace Commines, Paris **Deux personnages de femmes, Salon de l’éducation, Ligue de l’enseignement, Paris Expo, Porte de Versailles, Paris *2005 Micro-événement n° 6 bis /Fast-Food, Emission «Bonne n’huit» du 21 juillet 05 sur Direct8 chaîne du câble, France **Micro-événement n° 27 /Spring Wedding, Ecole Régionale des Beaux-Arts de Rouen, France **Micro-événement n° 26 /Je me marie en chinois, Miss China Beauty, Paris **Micro-événement n° 28 /Honey Honey Sugar & The Secretaries, Point Ephémère, Paris *2004 Micro-événement n° 6 bis /Fast-Food, Palais de Tokyo, Paris **Micro-events and perturbations, Fabrique de Couleurs, Montreuil, France **Micro-événement n° 15 /La mariée au jour du mariage, Podewil, Berlin (Rencontres Internationales Paris/Berlin) *2003 Micro-événement n° 15 /La mariée le jour des noces, Podewil, Berlin (Rencontres Internationales Paris/Berlin) **Micro-événement n° 6 bis /Fast-Food, Espace Forde, Genève, Suisse (cat.) *2002 Micro-événement n° 14 /Love me Tender : Galerie Jennifer Flay, Paris *2001 Micro-événement n° 11 /Tsuneko Troc, Tokyorama, Palais de Tokyo, Paris invitée par Nicolas Bourriaud et Jérôme Sans **Transat, Rencontre avec l’artiste et François Piron, Ecole d’Arts de Rueil-Malmaison, France *2000 Micro-événement n° 6 /Berlin /Fast Food, Künstlerhaus Bethanien, Berlin, (Villa Médicis Hors les Murs 2000 / AFAA) **Micro-événement n° 5 /9 personnages de femmes, Transpalette, Bourges, France (cat.) *1998 Micro-événement n° 20 /Comment devenir une bonne femme au foyer, Ici, ailleurs et nulle part, Quartier éphémère, Montréal, Canada *1997 Micro-événement n° 3 /Concert fiasco, Hôpital éphémère, Paris *1996 My Baby Blues /Bitter, Mellow, Coco and Hot, 102 Grenoble, France *1995 Micro-événement n° 1 /Ato no matsuri, Galerie chez Valentin, Paris Expositions / Evénements collectifs (sélection) *2011 Nevermore 2010 au Mac/Val *2010 Jubilee of Lilith – 3 years, 2007-2009, Lilith Performance Studio, Malmö, Suède **Tranches de Quai #12, Ecole supérieure d’art de Mulhouse, Mulhouse, France *2009FIAC, Invitée par la galerie nadjaVilenne, Cour Carrée du Louvre, Paris *2008 Yohohama France vidéo collection, organisé par l’institut Franco-Japonais de Yokohama, Red Brick Ware house 1, Yokohama, Japon **Zapping Unit, La Ferme du Buisson, Marne-La-Vallée, France *2007 Feminist Art Base, Elizabeth A. Sackler Center for Feminist Art Web-Site, Brooklyn Museum, Brooklyn, New York, U.S.A., Curateur : Maura Reilly *2006 La Force de l’art 2006, Grand Palais, Paris **POST-HIATUS, Le Frac Basse-Normandie, Caen, France *2005 Des féminités en question, Mains d’Œuvres, Saint-Ouen, France **A table(s), Centre départemental d'art contemporain de Chamarande, France *2004 Liverpool Biennial, Tate Liverpool, Independents district, Liverpool, U.K. **Videosynchrones, Ecole d’Arts de Rueil-Malmaison, France Galerie Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais